Sparks In The Dark
by pvrisgirl99
Summary: What will happen if you just break up with your girlfriend and you go to a lesbian bar to get a little distracted? Santana is just going through that. She meets a hot blonde and the story goes from there.
1. Fresh Start

So I wanna try something and I don't how this turns out to be but I really wanna try it.

I wanna apologize beforehand for my stories... My english is not the best because I'm from germany and I usually can't write stories...

So first of all I wanna make some things clear which happened / not happened and will happen / not happen:

1\. Brittany and Santana never met in this story.

2\. It's a fully lesbian story, NOT a G!P story.

3\. At some points it can be very very very sexual... (moving on)

4\. I am very bad at writing plots. Or Stories. Or anything, so be patient.

Chapter One: Fresh Start

"Another one!", Santana said after she just downed her third wodka shot. "I think you've had enough, don't ya think?" She hears a small voice behind her. "Who are you to tell me when I had eno...?"

Slowly turning around she notices a blonde girl sitting next to her. „Obviously you just forgot how to speak. I'm just sayin' that such a beautiful woman should watch how much she's drinking before she ends up in a place where she doesn't remember anything."

 _DAMN! She's hot! And that voice!_ The approaching blonde had long legs like she could reach heaven. _A face like an angel and blue-diamond eyes that you could die for._ These were the only words that Santana had her mind. Anything else wasn't possible.

Her voice was one of those husky ones which could send a shiver down your back and ends in your core. "I'.. I.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound so impolite." Slowly she gained back her voice but her brain wouldn't start working. "It's ok, I'm Brittany. Everything alright? It's not very common to see such a beautiful woman sitting alone in a bar." "Santana.", she said stretching out her arm to greet Brittany.

Just the second their hands started touching they both felt an electric spark. Slowly recovering from that shock Santana started staring at the blondes lips. Preoccupied in her thoughts she began to dream up. _Oh,_ _those lips!_ Her eyes went up and down the body sitting so closely in front of her. The tension became stronger and stronger.

In the most unappropriate moment a woman comes onto them and starts speaking. "Excuse me, but can I convince you to have a drink with me?" No respond. "Excuse me? Do you want a drink?". There is still no reaction. Brittany and Santana are only able to stare into each other's eyes and not acknowdledge anybody else.

After the fifth time the foreign woman started speaking up, the two of them came out of their gaze and tension. "Eh... What?" "I asked if I can convince you to have a drink with me. So?" "Eh... Sorry, but I think I already had too much!", Santana said with a smirk directed to Brittany. "Alright, but call me!", she said sliding a piece of paper with her number to Santana.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and already tried to think of a way to get rid of it later. Finally the woman was out of Brittany's way she continued to feel Santana up so she started gracing her hand over Santana's left thigh. "So...What are you doing when you're not approaching strangers?", smirking to Brittany.

"I work as a physical therapist and on the side I work in a voluntary environment and teach dancing. And you?" "Wow, that's amazing! I work for an international drug cartell..." "Eh..." „Just joking! Just joking... I'm a song writer... You know that song called 'I Know You' sung by Skylar Grey?" "Yeah, of course. Everybody knows it. Did you wrote it? Wow! I love that song!" "Yup I did! I wrote it! It was dedicated to my ex-girlfriend, but I don't wanna bother you with my break-up story! And on top of all it's not even worth mentioning. Not to you... So what's your story?"

"Not very interesting... I knew I wanted to dance and teach dancing since I was a little girl, so I made my dream come true until I had hurt my leg when I was 21. So I had surgery and lots of physical therapy, but my leg wasn't as good as it was before and I had a lot of pain, so I had to give up the dream. At least for that time... But then I was able to dance good enough to teach dancing and I love children and I love to make them happy. So I decided to become a full-time phsyical therapist as a thank you. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, I can follow. But I think you try to avoid telling anything personal about you, do you?"

"You caught me. You're right, but my love life is not very worth mentioning... I haven't had a relationship in ages, but the chances are getting higher..." Santana again stared just at Brittany's lips as if it was the only chance at some point that they would come closer themselves just with the strength of Santana's iron will. "If you continue to stare at my lips like that, you know..."

Santana started waking up from her daydream and smirked at the hot blonde in front of her. "What? What did you say?" "I said if you continue staring at my lips like that you know..." "What do I know? What do you mean?" "You know I have to kiss you..." "Then why do you wait?" "I'm afraid I can't stop then and it wouldn't have an end."

Brittany's coming closer and started nipping at Santana's ear. She slowly whispers to her. „Oh... Those things I would do to you!" "For example?". Brittany had her in her gaze. Like hypnotized. „Oh, too much to explain... Not possible to define... I think I have to show you... Otherwise the the thrill of anticipation will fade away... It's like ecstasy... You can become... Addicted... You can't live with it and you can't live without it..." _Her voice became more seducing and convincing.. Like a drug..._

She slowly leans in and captures her lips with Santana's. She started moving her's with Britttany's in sync. Her lips tasted like sweet sugar... She couldn't get enough of it... She will never be able to stop tasting these sweet pillows... Brittany carefully started to remove her lips. Santana almost wanted to protest as she couldn't feel that rush on her lips anymore. "Eh... wow... "Mmmmhh..." "Eh, eh... What's that about your lips?" "What do you mean? What's what about my lips? What's wrong?" "Nothing... nothing... It's just that your lips are like a drug... Like I couldn't stop..."

"Well then, don't ever stop... You don't have to stop EVER..." "How about we go somewhere else? Somewhere more... Private..." "Do you want to go to your place... Or mine?" "I have a roommate. I don't know if he's gonna be at home tonight... What about your place... "I have a roommate as well but she always stays the night at her boyfriend's place... So I think my place is the better option... So my place?" „NOW!" Santana almost screams in Brittany's face. She wanted her too much too control her body anymore...

The woman from earlier started to approach them again. Santana had the suspicion that the stranger just wanted to break the tension between them so that they wouldn't start anything else. But it was already too late to stop. Santana took the only chance that the stranger would leave her and Brittany alone for the rest of the night. "Eh, excuse me, but I have to go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back."Hurry! I'll be waiting for you!"

While standing up she made sure to graze the blondes arms and bend forward that Brittany had the best view of her life right into her cleavage. Walking towards the ladies' room Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her back side. She smirked to herself and made a mental note to make sure to do that to the blue-eyed more often. Brittany being left alone at the bar instantly missed the body in front of her. She downed her Gin Tonic and walked up to the ladies' room. She had a plan.

As Santana walked out of the cabin to wash her hands, she felt a hand running up and down her body. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested!" "That's unfortunate...Because I am!" Santana knew the voice and thus made her feel awful right away. "I'm sorry but I thought you're the woman from earlier" "You don't have to worry anymore. I walked up to her and said that if she won't leave my girlfriend alone she'll regret ever talking!" "Girlfriend so?" "It was the only option that came to my mind... which is very odd because I always know what to say to any woman to make them do what I want..."

With that her voice became more seducing and lower."You know we have to go somewhere else otherwise somebody will come in and see me eating you out..." Brittany leans in and start nipping at Santana's ear with the memory that that drives the brunette crazy. Santana had to swallow... hard... She could feel her core getting wetter and wetter. Soon Brittany will know that the sweet scent that made her be so attracted to her wasn't Santana's perfume. She could tell that it was something else but she couldn't figure it out exactly. Now she knows.

"So why are we still in the bathroom and not on the way to your place?" "Because you were paralyzed and daydreaming." Brittany pressed her front into Santana's body. Moans were escaping her mouth. She couldn't handle it anymore.

With a sudden move Brittany crashed Santana's hands over her head. She held Santana's wrist so hard like Santana's was chained to the wall and she couldn't move away. "What are you doing?" "I'll make you want me more..." "I already want you too much... Please... Let's go to your place! Please! I'm begging you!" Brittany moved her hands away from Santana's, laid it on her chin and pushed her head up with such sudden strength that even Brittany was surprised. With a long lick along Santana's jawline, a loud and long moan escaped her lips. "Alright, let's go!"


	2. Colliding

_**Chapter Two: Colliding**_

 _ **IN THE CAR**_

"Can you at least drive a little faster?" Santana was becoming very impatient.

"It seems somebody here is desperate... You have to anticipate..."

"What did you expect? What else do you want me to do? I'd do anything!"

"Anything... So I just say what I want and you will obey?"

"YES! I would do anything!"

"Start with pushing your skirt down..."

Santana did everything to make it as pleasable as possible for Brittany. The irrational thought that the blonde would hurry up, came across Santana's beautiful mind.

"What should I do now? Please... Tell me!"

"Pull up your top!", Brittany demanded with her powerful, husky voice. Santana obeyed. She mentally slapped herself for being so controllable.

 _Even though I met her just an hour ago I could picture me having a future with her._ Here comes another slap. _What was I thinking? A few hours ago you couldn't stop crying because of a girl that dumped your sweet ass and now you're thinking about this girl in your future._

Her mind was wandering away as she noticed how Brittany's lips moved frequently. _She must have said something._ "Santana! Are you even listening?"

"What? Have you said something?", Santana responded, slowly coming out of her daydream. "For somebody that wants me the whole evening, you're doing a hella good job to ruin it and not gettin' anything from me tonight... I should just drop you off at your place and take care of myself tonight whilst you're too occupied with ignoring me, to do it yourself!" Brittany's voice increased.

She knew that was the only way Santana would start to listen and obey. Once more she repeated her sentence. "I'd do anything!" "Cause you already took care of your skirt and your top... I would say... Wait!" "What? Wait? Why?", Santana screamed at Brittany.

"I want you to be a whimpering mess when I decide to finally let you cum.."

A moan was all that Santana could manage to let out. She didn't quite realize what was happening until Brittany stopped the car.

Santana looked out of the car to see that they were standing in the parking lot of a well-known restaurant. Her wetness between her legs plus sitting next to a very _very_ attractive blonde made it really hard for her to speak. She tried to think of various ways to confront Brittany about their whereabouts. Santana couldn't come up with anything so she had to take the shot. "What are we doing here?"

"You have a decision to make... Either I help you with your little problem down there", she said while pointing in Santana's crotch, „but we stay here in this very busy parking lot, or we have to drive all the way back to town to go to your apartment or mine. So...? What are you gonna do?"

Taking the risk of being spotted Santana jumped up from her seat to jump on top of Brittany. „What are you going to do now, Britt?" She tried to switch the roles of who's in control but failed miserably.

"How about you place your sweet ass on the backseats and find out yourself...", Brittany just smirked right into Santana's face. Without hesitation she placed herself in the backrow and pushed her legs wide open.

A perfect view for Brittany. Even she had problems to control herself with such an appealing offer. Eventually the blonde caved. Santana just waited for her to do something, so to see Brittany coming close was a very big success. She gave herself a mental high-five.

Lost in her thoughts Santana didn't even notice Brittany kneeling in front of her. She started to bite on her lip and licking them. She couldn't wait to taste what Santana tastes like.

"Since you did what I said, you will be rewarded." _And another high-five for Santana._

Brittany reached out for Santana and found herself touching Santana most sensitive area. The dark-haired beauty just couldn't take it anymore and started to move her hips against her fingers hoping it was enough friction to gave the latina what she wanted all along. Brittany quickly figured out what was happening and removed her hand as far as possible.

"You have to wait... If you won't, I will stop and then you get nothing at all... You want that?" _Brittany clearly wears the pants. But I like that... I can't wait to show her that it can be very satisfying to be controlled._ "No. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"This was the last time I accept that apology. One more time and you'll know what it's like to be neglected." "I promise it won't ever happen again. I'm so sorry. Thank you for your kindness.", Santana begged. "Now put your hands behind your head and they better stay there. Otherwise I WILL STOP!"

Santana's hands moved there. She wasn't going to risk her last chance to release that growing heat in her stomach. "Good girl. Now spread your legs." Santana did it without any hesitation.

Brittany – again – reached for Santana's crotch, only to find her in a very desperate state. _She is wet. No, she is dripping._ "That's only for you... Only you can make me so wet!" "You're such a little whore for me, aren't you? Dripping and spreading your legs for me to touch you? Tell me what do you want me to do?"

"Just make me come! I don't care how! Just do it!" "You don't care at all? That's a little desperate and indecisive, don't you think?" "Alright, alright... Lick me!"

"Oh no, you don't get to change your mind all of sudden!" "Fine, if you won't help me, I'm going to do it myself!", Santana smirked in Brittany's face. As soon as the blonde started to open her mouth to protest, Santana's hand slowly makes her way down her body.

Brittany couldn't deny that that was the hottest thing she ever saw. Including the threesome with two girls she had a little while back. _Come on. I'm hot!_ She remembered exactly how many times the two girls made her come before she drifted off to the best sleep she ever had. _I mean with eight orgasms, you are pretty tired._

The blue-eyed beauty started to come out of her daydream to realize what was happening. _Santana is touching herself._ She decided that that wasn't okay and pulled the latina's hand away roughly. "What you're doing right now is not how I planned it to go! STOP!" "Why should I? Tell me ONE good reason why I should stop what I'm doing? I mean you won't touch me at all. I have to take care of myself." "This will have very bad consequences, lady !" "I don't think anything is worse than you not touching me!"

"Then better be prepared for what I'm doing next!", Brittany said as the realization washed over Santana's face and hit her right in the head. She couldn't wait for what's coming next. With that she leanded her head back into one of these old car pillows.

She wished that this night will never end.


End file.
